


The First Night

by livy_bear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Young!Sirius, starbucks brotp, young!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livy_bear/pseuds/livy_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: Scared little Sirius' sorting and the next morning when angry Walburga mails him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

_“GRYFFINDOR!”  
_

_The Hall filled with surprised cheering and confused muttering. Sirius slipped off of the stool once the hat was removed and sat timidly at the Gryffindor table. He looked up to watch his fellow first years’ sorting, but instead caught the angry eyes of his cousin Bellatrix. She was sitting with the other seventh year Slytherins, glaring across the Hall like his sorting was a personal slight._

_Sirius swallowed heavily, looking back down to the table, eyes only lifting when he heard “Lupin, Remus!” That was one of the boys from the train!_

_“GRYFFINDOR!”  
_

_Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad?_

It was bad. It was really, really bad. 

A week after his sorting and blissful days in Gryffindor with James, Peter, and Remus a letter came in the mail. His mothers handwriting scratched the address to him. Alone in the boys’ dormitory with shaking hands he carefully opened the letter–as if gently handling it would make the contents easier to read.

_Sirius,_

_Your father and I heard this evening from your cousin Bellatrix that you have been sorted unfavourably. Clearly we are unhappy and angry about this turn of events–_

Sirius closed the letter, burying his face in his hands. He couldn’t read anymore. His parents might pull him out of Hogwarts because of this! He’d have to go live at home! His father might send him to  _Durmstrang_! He didn’t want to leave Britain. He didn’t want to leave his new friends. He liked it at Hogwarts.

“Sirius, what’s wrong?”

He looked up to see James standing in the doorway looking worried. Sirius didn’t want to tell him, but James noticed the letter clenched in his fist anyway.

“Is that a letter?” James went to sit next to Sirius. “Who’s it from?”

“My parents.” Sirius said weakly. 

“Can I see it?” James asked. “If that’s alright?”

Sirius shrugged and handed James the letter. It couldn’t get much worse. By the short period of time it took James to crumple the letter and throw it at the wall, he couldn’t have gotten much father than Sirius had.

“Unfavourable?” James shouted. “It’s Slytherin that’s unfavourable! If your mum pulls you out, you can live with me and we’ll be proud Gryffindors together!”

Sirius stared at James’ infuriated look as he stood righteously on the bed, and then he laughed. Sirius laughed because he was sure James was the best friend he could ever want.


End file.
